Sebastian's Surprise
by PrinceoftheHallows
Summary: Kurt said he wanted some adventure. He didn't think he'd be getting this. I don't own anything related to Glee.


Kurt walked into his room and gasped.

In the middle of his room stood Sebastian wearing nothing but a pair of leather chaps with a bit of rope in each hand.

"He killer. You said you wanted some adventure, so this is me listening. Plus, it sounded intriguing, so why not?" Sebastian said.

Kurt wasn't expecting _that_ kind of adventure, but since Sebastian had already gotten everything for it, he might as well go for it.

"Now, i'm going to be the one in control tonight, but in case you start to feel uncomfortable I want you to be the one to make a safe word. You say it and I'll stop. Ok?" Sebastian wanted to make sure Kurt actually enjoyed the night so they could do it more often.

"Ok." _What would be a good safe word_, he thought. "Hmm, got it. Winehouse."

"Interesting, but it's your word. Just let me know."

"I will. What first?" Kurt asked.

"If we're going to do this, then you're going to refer to me as sir."

"Ok, sir."

"Strip."

"Yes, sir." Kurt took of his shirt first. He placed it gently on his desk chair before taking of his shoes, pants, and briefs. Once he was fully naked in front of Sebastian he got his next order.

"On your knees," he commanded.

Kurt fell to his knees with no hesitation. Now, there was a bit of space between him and Sebastian, but he knew and remedied the problem quickly.

"Crawl to me. On your knees only."

And so he crawled. Eventually he made his way to Sebastian and he just looked down at Kurt.

"You want my cock, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

"You want to lick it?"

"Fuck yes, sir."

"Then take my cock."

Kurt looked in awe for a moment as he truly gazed as his boyfriend's cock for the first time. It was half hard already, so Kurt knew what he needed to do to get it fully hard. He just got lost in the beauty of Sebastian: his balls hanging low, the perfect curve up in his dick, and how it complimented Sebastian's frame.

From a distance, Kurt heard, "Suck my cock."

It took him a minute to come back to reality. He'd zoned out looking at Sebastian.

"Suck my dick, you slut."

As if something resonated with Kurt, he all of a sudden leaned in and slowly took Sebastian's cock. Inch by inch he slowly moved, relishing in Sebastian's moans.

"You feel so good, Kurt. Keep sucking."

All he could do was moan in response. Knowing Sebastian was in complete control made him hard; having Seb's cock in his mouth didn't hurt.

Sebastian moaned as he took a fistful of Kurt's hair and started to move his head to a certain rhythm. Kurt grabbed Sebastian's ass with both hands as Sebastian started to fuck Kurt's mouth and, though Kurt couldn't do anything about it, he didn't know how to respond to Sebastian fucking his face like he would his ass.

After a minute, Kurt pulled off of Sebastian's dick with a _pop_ and looked up with longing in his blue eyes.

"Stretch me, sir."

"What?"

"I want you to get my ass ready for your cock, sir."

"On the bed. Now."

Kurt scrambled to the bed and laid eagle spread as he heard Sebastian pop something. What happened next surprised him.

He felt something warm and wet graze over his hole. Sebastian came up behind Kurt and drug his tongue over Kurt's tight entrance. He slid the end of his tongue over and around before finally slowly sliding in. Kurt's gasp was enough to make him keep going. He began sliding his tongue in and out as to fuck Kurt progressively. First the tongue, then his fingers before finally using his cock, which was aching for Kurt's ass.

He teased Kurt with his tongue a bit more before he lubed up his fingers and slipped one inside his lover. Kurt moved his hips back to take all of Sebastian's finger. That's when he slid out to work another in and move to start stroking Kurt's prostate. Sebastian knew exactly where it was and how to both stroke it and stretch him at the same time, making Kurt beg. Like clockwork...

"Please, sir. Fuck me hard."

"Ok. First..."

He bent over and grabbed the two bits of rope at his feet. He tied one around Kurt's left wrist and tied it to the headboard before doing the same to the other. Then he took a moment to admire his lover tied up and unable to do anything but wave his ass up in the air as a call to Sebastian for his cock.

Popping the cap of their near empty bottle of lube, he runs his hand over his dick to make sure he is slick enough before grabbing Kurt's hips and sliding his cock inside, stopping once he bottomed out. After settling inside him, he slid back out and stopped just short of coming out completely. He could hear Kurt moan while he bucked his hips back to fill the aching emptiness Sebastian left behind and pulled against the roped binding his wrists. They started to burn a little, but it made him that much hotter.

Sebastian was reveling in his boyfriend writhing around under him and not being able to even touch himself. He began fucking Kurt harder and harder so all he could do was groan loudly as Sebastian went faster.

"You love it when I fuck you this hard, don't you Kurt?"

"Oh god yes, sir."

Sebastian started thrusting harder into Kurt, wondering if he would be stopped. Kurt kept taking Sebastian pounding him, never wanting him to stop. He pulled against his roped because all he wanted to do was touch his throbbing cock and come so very hard. Sebastian was doing his job, though. At that moment he found Kurt's prostate, meaning Kurt wasn't even going to try being quiet anymore. He bucked his hips to match Sebastian's pace, even though the way Sebastian was fucking him made it difficult from him fucking so hard. He knew he was going to be sore in the morning, but he didn't care.

Sebastian always made him feel good during, so the after never mattered.

Kurt could feel it brewing in his lower abdomen. He knew he was going to come without even being touched. His groans were his was of letting Sebastian know what was about to happen, which was lucky for him because Seb was getting close too. Before long, Kurt couldn't hold back anymore and with a low, guttural groan he came harder than he ever had before, pulling against his ropes and feeling them burn.

His thrusts becoming erratic, Sebastian shoved himself as far in as he could and came. Once he finished he stayed inside his boyfriend while leaning over to untie the ropes that bound Kurt. He kissed the burn marks on each of Kurt's wrists, before kissing him and asking.

"Did you like that?"

"Yes, sir."


End file.
